


欢迎来到地狱

by LittleDamara



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, 鸡血产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Relationships: OMC/Charlie Prince
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	欢迎来到地狱

他们在河边发现这个浑身是血的男人，外乡人，没有马停在附近。他们把他架进废弃的农场木屋后才得知他是镇东张贴悬赏的通缉犯。  
他们给他脱下烂衣服，提水泼他直到他在虚弱的呼吸里醒来，立刻挣扎手铐和脖子上的铁环。他反应过来，看着面前的乌合之众大笑，姜黄色胡子染满血，上气不接下气，这些人借着烛光发现他有一双漂亮的眼睛。  
“本·韦德会来找你们。”男人尖笑地眯着眼睛。他们看不下去，又猛力朝他泼水，直到他昏过去。  
他们打算守着秘密，等隔壁镇的治安官回来再把他交出去，越少人知道每个人分的赏金越多。  
他们以为镣铐是个办法。第二天进去查看的人差点吓得大叫。他们陆续进去，发现男人再次浑身脓血，手腕上血肉模糊，更多的血汇聚在他的锁骨窝。他得意地大喊大叫，左手差一点就能挣脱手铐，越多的伤便越疯狂。  
一个人上前用枪托打他，直到他倒下，侧趴在渗透一堆液体的木地板上。他们面面相觑，束手无策。男人倒在地上喘息，观察他们。  
“你们惹错人了。”他微笑，吐字不清，刚才那一下打破他嘴角。  
他们决定每晚留一个人拿枪看守，下半夜再换一个，直到那个该死的治安官回来。  
男人朝看守吐口水，试图攻击，大吵大闹，偶尔安静地盯着人看，缩成一团，像一头奇怪的肮脏类人动物。  
第二天下半夜他们发现男人被人用皮带勒住嘴巴，至少耳根清净。  
有人明白男人无法出声，被铐得紧，就趁着看守时机实行鸡奸。男人的身材娇小，腰很细，双腿长，没有伤口和血迹会很好看。  
他们都察觉到机会，便在夜里进去，然后气喘吁吁出来。  
他们知道男人说什么都不会有执法人相信，绞刑等着他，他们做了什么不会有正直人知道。  
唯一令人多虑的只有男人对此的疯狂表现，他咬着皮带，牙齿陷进去，竭力大笑。他被压在粗壮男人和粗糙地板之间，被撞得前仰后翻，像要死那样笑得抽搐。  
他们肏的时候看到他的脸便心生畏惧，扇他巴掌，用拳头揍他，让他被自己的血呛得呼吸不畅，差点噎死。  
他们不给任何食物，第四天男人不再笑了。他们松一口气，继续拿水泼他，解开皮带，确认还有鼻息，搂住这具发抖发烫的身体，熟门熟路地肏进去。  
第五天男人把一个从正面肏他的人脸咬了下来，在撕裂的尖叫声里把肉吞下去。他们狂怒地冲上去打他，靴子踢他肚子。男人呕出那块肉，倒在湿漉漉的污浊地面，对他们微笑。  
“他会烧了这个地方。”他凹陷的眼睛扫过在场每一个人。  
第六天夜里，他们听到枪声，像是从山谷那里传来，窗外火光一片。他们披上外衣，妻子孩子跟在身后，统统出了大门朝废弃的农场屋子张望。  
那里烧成一团，噼啪作响，火焰高窜，烟雾在夜里清晰可见。  
一个陌生男人骑着马的影子歪曲在烟雾里，接着是另一个他们熟悉的。他们即刻想到叫本·韦德的人，他的通缉令张贴在镇东好几年，年年加价。  
枪声四起。他们朝烟雾开枪，子弹从里面回来，打飞他们脸边的柱子弹起木屑，或者直接掀翻脑袋。妇女抓着头发，小孩尖叫，他们跨上马冲过去，倒在半路，滚得像个鼓鼓的麻袋。他们逃跑时把污血溅得到处都是。  
他们只逃出一小部分，在安全的高地眺望燃烧的平野，听它发出人被烧死时的嘶吼。  
余下的寥寥几年里，他们寝食难安，耳边充斥尖叫和男人的笑声，闻到烧焦味，随处看到一个陌生男人骑在马上的影子。没有一个夜晚是安全的。

“欢迎来到地狱。”男人贴着他们的耳朵吹热风，在他们射精时。

END


End file.
